fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Exile
Exile is a 2020 epic musical adventure film. It stars . It is directed and co-written by David Lowery, co-produced by James Bobin and James Whitaker. It is a reboot of All Hail King Julien: Exiled. Plot King Julien is a king no more. He has lost his crown to Koto and is lost aimlessly at sea in a sub with limited food. Clover and Sage set off on a quest to find Sage's mentor and find a weapon that can help them defeat Koto. Julien, Maurice, Pancho and Ted have arrived at a mysterious aisle of suspiciously generous female lemurs that want to feed them a buffet. Sage and Clover have a long journey ahead of them, and while the assistance of Sage's hawk would be nice, Sage and his hawk aren't currently on speaking terms so they attempt to get a new one. Meanwhile, Rob is starting a resistance movement and he enlists the aid of his friend and Koto's jester, Mort, to get inside information. Julien, Maurice and Pancho have been captured and are about to be fed to a tentacle monster. It's up to Ted to lemur up and save them. Clover and Sage have arrived at the temple of Jarsh-Jarsh seeking his wisdom. The lemurs of the kingdom start planning their escape. King Julien is ready to fight for his kingdom, but trouble arises when the submarine sinks and is boarded by sharks. In order to provide a cover for their escape attempt, Mort puts on a play for Koto's birthday. Clover and Sage are given an item that will help them on their quest. Julien's group have been cornered by sharks... offering them an army to fight Koto in exchange for the rescue of their leader. The lemurs' escape attempt is thwarted and only Mort manages to escape. Clover and Sage follow the map, but find nothing but extreme danger and peril. The army the sharks promised Julien turns out to be a large group of Russian space monkeys, who would rather build a blimp to return to Russia than help Julien out. Clover and Sage have stumbled upon a self-help seminar hosted by Fred and Pam. Mort finds himself at Timo's pod, but Timo has locked himself in. The monkeys rebel against Julien when they find out he sabotaged their first blimp. Clover has been completely drawn in by Fred's cult and Pam has taken over. Mort tries to use Timo's radio to call for help but Timo's overbearing Mom-bot is making it difficult. When Julien discovers Mary-Ann is going to send a party of fossa to perform as gladiators at Koto's wedding party, Julien comes up with an idea to disguise himself as a fossa to infiltrate Koto's wedding to get a chance to assassinate him. Timo has repaired Mom-Bot and sets out with Mort to find Hans. Jarsh-Jarsh has switched Clover and Sage's bodies as one final test. Meanwhile, Koto has an evil plan by singing his villain song, "Bringing Back Happy". Julien's fossa, dubbed "Fartacus" has found itself being trained by Uncle King Julien, who sees right through his disguise and is eager to take the chance to eliminate his nephew. Mort is planning on recruiting the army of Morts from the alternate dimension, but first he needs Smart Mort to help him repair the dimensional portal. Sage returns to his homeland, hoping to find something that will remind Koto of the good inside of him. Maurice fell to his death, much to Julien's dismay and Uncle King Julien's anger. Karl and Chauncey save him from being eaten by Mary-Ann. Julien has no will to go on with Maurice dead, and winds up in Frank-ri La, where he is put on trial for his life. Maurice has survived and has been taken in by the Ancient Bell Gods, who reveal their true identity. Mort challenges Morticus Khan (Karl Urban) for control of the Mort army. Uncle Julien, Ted, Karl, and Julien have infiltrated the Kingdom and are ready to execute their plan to take Koto down. Mort has gained control of the Mort army, but with the portal broken and in a multiverse without coffee, Mort needs to travel inside himself to find Smart Mort. Koto's wedding to the Crocodile princess is about to unfold, and the opening act will be the execution of King Julien and friends. The War of the Beasts is underway. It's time for Julien to make his final stand against Koto. Koto is crushed by a statue thing and Julien returns to his place as a king. The film concludes with a dance party with the characters dancing. Cast *Alan Cumming as King Julien *Will Ferrell as Koto *Scarlett Johansson as Clover Moondancer *Kenan Thompson as Maurice *Jonah Hill as Mort *Peter Dinklage as Sage Moondancer *Will Smith as Pancho *John Goodman as Uncle King Julien *Rainn Wilson as Ted *Neil Patrick Harris as Timo *America Ferrera as Mom-Bot *Steve Buscemi as Karl Outtakes There is a blopper reel before the credits in which some of the characters do anything wrong, which makes the actors laugh. *In the first outtake, King Julien, Maurice, Ted and Pancho try to escape from the Monkeys, they got into the blimp's lockers. King Julien accidentally closes the locker on his fingers. For a second take, when Julien closes the locker, the locker bends his hand. For a third and final take, another locker opens, which makes Ted, Maurice and Pancho laugh a lot. *For the second outtake, Uncle King Julien becomes a rug instead of brigning the foosa along to defeat Koto. A mountain lemur vaccums him and Uncle King Julien said, "You're my best friend." *For a third outtake, Mort is about to grab a rifle in the final battle scene, but accidentally slips on the floor, which makes Julien and Maurice laugh out loud. *For the fourth outtake, during Sage's flashback, Koto sings, "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)", which makes Sage burst out laughing. *For the fifth outtake, beofre Ted's entrance in the film, Maurice tells Pancho not to touch him. Pancho touches him anyway and he says, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" which makes King Julien laugh quietly. *For the sixth outtake, before seeing the ship to Gladiator School, King Julien and Maurice break their legs, which makes Ted laugh out loud. *For the seventh outtake, while in Frank-rila, King Julien is about to run from the pineapple, but he got hit by an film studio light machiene. *For the eighth outtake, Timo is about to help Mort cope with his loss of King Julien, but he messes up his lines, which makes Mort laugh loudly. *For the ninth outtake, before Mom-Bot is destroyed by Khan, she said, "We ain't knuckehead...". About to kill her, Khan glares at her and she says, "...sandwiches." Mom-Bot isn't killed. *For the tenth outtake, talking to the bells, Maurice messes up his lines, which make the bells giggle. *For the final outtake, Mary-Ann teaches the Foosa to dance, but she chockes. *For the outtakes' finale, Julien looks at the island he found in at the start of his adventures. The narrator (Ben Kingsley) says, "Great tune. All the kingdom. All the town!". And the credits begin after that. Gallery Exile teaser poster.jpg|Teaser poster 7838629.3.png|Logo Videos File:Beauty and the Beast Official US Teaser Trailer|Teaser trailer TV Tropes *A.I. Is a Crapshoot: Timo attempted to build a robot Mom/Security Robot, but made it far too aggressive and as a result it has been keeping him locked in his room. *All for Nothing: The biggest reason the prospect of having to flee and regroup is so devastating to Julien is because he's already done that; doing it again would mean nothing he's done this entire season has amounted to anything. *Amusing Injuries: As royal jester, Mort is made to physically injure himself over and over again for Koto's amusement. When he tries to take a break from this by telling some actual jokes, Koto boos him back into the pain routine. *Apes in Space: As it turns out, an entire army of Russian Space Monkeys are living on a deserted island; Russia having lost interest in the Space Race and needing some place to get rid of them. *Battle in the Center of the Mind: Mort is sent inside his own mind to free Smart Mort from Granny Mort. *Beneath Suspicion: As Koto's royal jester, Mort has access to Koto's inner circle but is treated like he's so dumb he has no awareness of what's going on around him. *Big Bad: Koto is the main antagonist of the film. *Big Entrance: Karl makes his appearance upon a flying chair with built-in music and a disco ball laser light show. *Blatant Lies: Karl's claim that he orchestrated Koto's takeover of the kingdom in an elaborate plan to kill Julien is extremely far fetched, not to mention contradictory to Karl's usual M.O. and it is immediately called out by Uncle Julien. *Brick Joke: When the Space Monkeys finally return to Russia, they find it's been destroyed by the nuclear warhead Julien tricked the dolphins into giving them. *The Cavalry: Just as Koto's army marches on Julien's group, an inter-dimensional portal opens that the Mort Horde falls out of, Pancho arrives on the blimp with the Russian Space Monkeys, and Maurice emerges with the Bell Snails from below the ground. *Changed My Mind, Kid: When we last saw the Russian Space Monkeys, they were furious with Julien for tricking them and took Pancho prisoner. Pancho has apparently smoothed things over since then as they suddenly appear willing to join the battle. *Character Development: Sage is the one ready to execute Koto and Clover is ultimately the one that insists Koto should be spared, while Sage has learned to accept his responsibility and return to his people to rule as their king. *Cruel Mercy: When Koto is defeated, Sage is ready to execute him, but Clover insists that Koto wants to die and letting him live with the shame his defeat is is a far greater punishment. *Darkest Hour: The film has four: **Maurice is (presumed) dead, much to Julien's sadness. **Clover and Sage are taken prisoner. **Julien is a prisoner of Koto. **Julien has yet another Heroic BSoD when despite the army they raised, his forces are losing and the only apparent option left is to run and hide again. *Death Is Cheap: Julien walks into a mine and ends up in Frank-ri La and is unable to return, having been killed for real instead only being mostly dead. Fortunately, Piney is the judge and Julien's friend, so he overrules Julien's death sentence and returns him to life. *Description Cut: Julien is pretty sure they have the upper hand in the battle. Cue a monologue by Piney explaining how Julien's army is losing. *Detonation Moon: Rather than self-destruct, the Karl Star appears to crash into the moon, which results in both exploding. *Disney Death: Maurice falls into the pit of death and is assumed dead by Julien, but the episode ends showing that Maurice is alive, but badly injured. *Distinction Without a Difference: Koto prefers not to refer to his captives as "Slaves" or "Prisoners", but instead as "Unpaid Interns". *Downer Beginning: The kingdom has already been lost, and nobody really has any idea how to even start doing something about it. *Easy Come, Easy Go: Although Pancho was an extremely powerful sleeper agent that could rival Clover, Julien can't remember what his trigger phrase was, and Pancho has no idea how to tap into his power otherwise. *Enemy Mine: Karl has arrived and is perfectly willing to help King Julien reclaim his throne; if only so that Karl can attempt to take it for himself later. *Epic Fail: Julien attempts to sneak attack Koto with Karl's laser, but misses the shot. *Exact Words: Mort is told that "as long as Koto is alive, he is your king." So Mort decides to kill Koto so that Julien will be king again. *Eyepatch of Power: Uncle Julien's top fossa Thrax has one of these to set him apart from the others. *Fattening the Victim: The sirens are feeding Julien's group so that they can offer them as a sacrifice to a tentacle monster. *Final Battle: Just about every force every party has rallied comes together for one final battle against Koto. The War of the Beasts has truly begun. *A Fool for a Client: After absent-mindedly eating the shrimp cocktail assigned as his attorney, Julien acts as his own laywer in the guise of his Chairlemurtable identity. Naturally, his defense fails to sway the jury. *Fusion Dance: With Sage too terrified of his out of control anger, Clover astral projects into his body so the two of them can work together to keep him under control. In this state both Clover and Sage's astral projections remain partially outside of Sage's body, who themselves are also able to interact with the world, essentially giving him the ability to fight like three people at once. *Gambit Roulette: Karl claims the entire Koto incident up to this point had been an elaborate plan to defeat Julien that he arranged, but Uncle Julien has a really hard time buying that. *Grievous Harm with a Body: While everyone is throwing random objects to fight off the mountain lemurs climbing up the cliff, Julien insists Uncle Julien join in, but Uncle Julien ends up falling off the cliff himself, taking out a significant number of mountain lemurs in the process. *He Who Fights Monsters: Defied. Julien refuses to blow up Koto in his hut while Clover is there, telling Karl that if he did, he would be no better than Koto or Karl himself. *He’s Back: Seeing Ted lemur up and save the day is what finally shakes Julien out of his depression and inspires him to try and follow Ted's example. *The Heist: Julien plans freeing Lord Shark like a movie heist. *Heroic BSoD: **Julien has still given up hope, and upon arrival on Siren Island, is completely willing of entertaining the idea of abandoning the kingdom forever. **Julien is extremely broken up about losing his kingdom. He's haunted by visions of his citizens asking him why he abandoned him, and he doesn't even have any drive to try and get his crown back. **Maurice's sacrifice hits Julien hard, to the point where when Uncle Julien tries to have Mary-Ann kill him, Julien wants her to. **Maurice's apparent death hits Julien so hard he doesn't even notice that he's wandered into a minefield until he's already killed himself. **Sage is so consumed with anger he goes into a coma because he's terrified of what he might do. *Heroic Sacrifice: As Julien and Maurice dangle from a branch over a bottomless pit to their deaths, Maurice lets go so that Julien can save himself. *Hope Spot: **The lemur's escape plan seemed to be going off without a hitch, but they were betrayed by the Crocodile Ambassador, and everyone but Mort is recaptured. **Koto and his army show up at the Mountain Lemur kingdom to seize Clover and Sage. Sage shows Koto his time capsule of happy childhood memories between the two of them and Koto pretends to be a changed lemur as a result, but then laughs it all, dismisses Sage's mementos as garbage, and has the village burned to the ground for good measure. **Against all odds, Julien and Maurice manage to fumble their way through battle with Uncle Julien's strongest fossa gladiator, but then they fumble themselves into the bottomless pit and Maurice has to sacrifice himself so Julien can live. *Human Shield: Koto has a feeling that someone is trying to assassinate him, so he has Clover come with him to make Julien hesitant to kill them both. *Imagine Spot: Sage has one where he attacks Koto with so much force, it blows up the planet. Instead of acting on this though, he becomes terrified of it and shuts down instead. *Ink-Suit Actor: Julien, Maurice, Mort, Clover, Koto, Pancho, Ted, Karl, Uncle Julien, and Sage are designed as their actors. *Instant Chucks: Both Sage and Clover are seen using two Warrior Morts tied together by their tails as nunchucks. *Irony: Koto wanted to dethrone Julien and ultimately become the King of Madagascar. In the process of building a rebellion, all the people of Madagascar pledge their loyalty to Julien, essentially making Julien the King of Madagascar instead. *It Was with You All Along: **Jarsh-Jarsh gifts Clover a mirror that she is told holds the secret weapon. Clover is a bit annoyed at the implications that he might mean she is the secret weapon because it's a mirror, but the mirror actually has a map hidden inside of it. **Despite Sage insisting earlier that Jarsh-Jarsh wouldn't do anything as cliched as this, Jarsh-Jarsh's ultimate weapon he's sent Clover and Sage to find turns out to be Clover and Sage themselves. *It's All My Fault: **Julien blames himself for the downfall of the kingdom as he invited Koto into the kingdom in the first place. **Sage's family knew that Koto would become a tyrannical king if given the chance, but Sage abandoned his place at the throne to pursue his own interests anyway. *Jerkass: Koto, while being played by Will Ferrell, becomes michevious and funny. *Kangaroo Court: When your character witnesses are all your dead enemies, there tends to be a bias against you. *Killed Off for Real: Although Sage refuses to kill Koto, Koto dies anyway when his statue collapses, crushing him. *Medium-Shift Gag: Mort goes inside a wardrobe and comes out as a real-life mouse lemur. *The Napoleon: Sage, played by none other than Peter Dinklage, when he is enraged. *Mirrors Reflect Everything: Mort attempts to assassinate Koto with a crossbow, but he misses and hits a mirror which reflects his crossbow bolt back at him. *Nice Job Breaking It, Hero!: **Karl reveals he has a large space station with which he can use to blast the mountain lemurs from orbit, but when Julien wants to push the button to activate it, he accidentally drives it into the moon, destroying it. **Maurice fulfills his duty as the Chosen One and summons the Great Jingle Jangle, an absolutely gigantic snail, but Ted accidentally spills a small amount of salt on it, destroying it instantly. *No-Sell: Ted is able to completely resist the temptation of the Sirens because he is simply not attracted to them. Maurice meanwhile does enjoy the hospitality but his sense of duty to the kingdom keeps him from wanting to stay like Julien and Pancho. *Noodle Implements: Julien's death somehow lead to Willie's. *Once More, with Clarity!: When everyone points out there was no Snake, we see several scenes from the episode again but with Ted performing both roles of Ted and Snake, and a few joke ones in addition, such as Ted and Snake apparently dancing together and doing trust falls. *The Only One Allowed to Defeat You: When Julien points out how funny it is he and Karl are now working together, Karl makes sure to set things straight. *Potty Emergency: Pancho has one in the middle of being chased by the angry monkey mob, which leads to him being stranded with them while Julien and the others escape. *Prima Donna Director: Mort, who becomes obsessed with his play, forgetting that it's just a distraction while the prisoners escape. *Ragtag Bunch of Misfits: Julien's army. Of them, only the Mort Horde can really be considered warriors. Part of the reason they begin losing is because they can't even work well together and keep getting in each others' way. *Reality Ensues: As it turns out, a large group of animals can not just all throw themselves at a group of extremely large and strong mountain lemurs who have trained for war their entire lives and expect to win easily. *Reset Button: When Julien wins his life back, this is how it is handled; Julien is simply sent back to before he died, at roughly the point where the episode begins. *The Reveal: **The "Ancient Bell Gods" are actually just Snails hiding underground disguising themselves as bells. As their Chosen One, they don't want to eat Maurice, they want him to lead them back to the surface. **The voices in Mort's head and the "Smart Mort" persona are all different Morts from across the multiverse that have have been absorbed into our Mort. Mort himself is apparently some sort of ageless being, explaining his long lifespan. *Rousing Speech: Julien: My peoples! We face an enemy that, I admit, seems invincible. The mountain lemurs are strong and they are disciplined. And us? We are not. At all! Our Kingdoms have nothing in common! Like zero! We're all different! And, sika-pow! Plot twist: That's what makes us strong, y'all! If we work together, and lean on each other's differences, nobody can beat us! Because the mountain lemurs only have one strength, and what is it? Well, it's their actual physical strength. But us? We are all over the map, baby! *Royals Who Actually Do Something: After spending the first battle mostly on the sidelines, the first thing Julien does as the De Facto King of Madagascar is personally lead the second battle, even taking out a few mountain lemurs himself. *Screw This, I'm Out of Here!: After seeing Sage in action, Amy decides she wants to marry him instead of Koto. The Crocodile Ambassador has no idea how to react to that so he just calls the whole wedding off entirely and the crocodiles take their leave. *Secret Test of Character: **Jarsh-Jarsh pretends to just be a mindless mudskipper to test her patience. She fails miserably. **Jarsh-Jarsh pits Clover!Sage and Sage!Clover in combat to the death in order to teach Clover compassion and Sage anger. *Shout-Out: **The Russian Space Monkeys are led by a monkey named Caesar and are bent on revenge against humanity in the form of global domination. **Pam remains an expy of Quicksilver from Days of Future Past, and this time she holds Clover and Sage by the head to transport them with her speed in much the same way Quicksilver does. **From what we are told, Mort is essentially an Immortal. *Sinking Ship Scenario: Julien's sub malfunctions and sinks, trapping them in the bottom of the sea. *Slept Through the Apocalypse: Timo built a Mom-Bot that has been keeping him locked inside his pod during Koto's invasion. *Soft Water: Julien and gang (minus Pancho) manage to escape the zeppelin by launching a lifeboat. Somehow they are able to survive the great fall without any consequence. *Stealth Pun: Ted mentions that his full name is Theodore Pantskin and then later creates an alter ego named Snake. Put that together and that means his alter ego's full name was Snake Pantskin. *Suddenly Voiced: When we last saw Stanislav, he could only speak Russian and thus didn't speak a whole lot. Here he knows enough English to be able to point Julien to someone "gooder at make talk". *Survival Mantra: Snake's tic of saying his name a lot makes more sense in the context of Snake being a tough alter ego Ted created to help him survive. *Tempting Fate: **Julien remarks that he is glad he can consider the Submarine to be a perfectly safe place and then it immediately starts sinking. **Julien brags about he can never, ever die, and then immediately slips and falls into the bottomless pit of death. *Tiny Guy, Huge Girl: Sage is four feet tall and Clover is her tall wife. *Together in Death: When doom seems certain, Horst and Mary-Ann reconcile over a beverage. *Took a Level in Badass: Ted enlists the aid of a tough lemur named Snake to help him take on the sirens and defeat the tentacle monster. Except it's then revealed that Snake was all in his head, and Ted was playing the part of both Ted and Snake at the same time. *Translator Microbes: As it turns out, sharks are capable of talking just like any other animals, but one needs to be underwater in order to understand what they're saying. *Trapped with Monster Plot: **Julien, Maurice and Pancho think there's a monster inside the sub. They hunt it down, and eventually Julien is caught inside a room with it. However, the "monster" turns out to be Ted stowed away. **Sharks get inside the sub and pick off the lemurs one by one. Subverted in that the sharks are friendly and are helping them get back to the surface. *Trust-Building Blunder: Ted apparently tried to do trust falls with Snake, but Ted fell over a cliff because Snake isn't real and thus couldn't catch him. *Unspoken Plan Guarantee: The plan to rescue Lord Shark appears to have failed, but Julien had Pancho enact a backup plan that is completely successful. *Used to Be a Sweet Kid: Sage recalls several stories that show, before Koto became bitter about Sage being named heir to the kingdom, he was an extremely caring brother, to almost comical extremes. *What the Hell, Hero?: **Clover's reaction upon hearing Sage's story about him and Koto, which essentially boils fall of the Kingdom down to Sage wanting to be a color. **Pancho gets one for nearly killing all the monkeys when they just wanted to stall them. **Julien gets one when he immediately tries to take advantage of the situation to rescue the monkeys and get them to owe him a life debt. *Where I Was Born and Razed: Just to hammer the point home that the past is dead to him, Koto has the Mountain Lemur Kingdom burned to the ground. *You Have Outlived Your Usefulness: Koto plans on executing everyone once they finish building him a statue.